Gas turbine engines include a plurality of lubricated parts requiring sealing. For instance, various sealing arrangements may be used to keep the lubricating oil around a rotating shaft and its bearing. The sealing arrangements may include a rotating runner and a static seal facing the runner. In use, the runner may deform due to thermal stresses and a sealing lip of the runner facing the static seal move away therefrom. This flexion or deflexion away from the static seal may be so large that it may decrease efficiency of the sealing arrangement. In other cases, a flexion or deflexion of the sealing lip toward the static seal may cause the runner to abut the static seal in excessive amounts and to produce undesired heat and wear.